Snap
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: What if Rando had killed Kuwabara, and not just broken all his bones?


Hello hello. I was looking through my Manga, Yu Yu Hakusho book 4 and I was thinkin' 'hmm...what if Kuwabara broke his neck instead of just having his body twisted and all? I figured if your thrown head first to the ground you should break your neck, but I guess the author was like, Phe whatever. So...  
  
Kurama: Your killing Kuwabara again...TT.TT  
  
Yusuke: :whimper: nooo....my Kuwabara!  
  
Hiei: I feel bad for Kuwabara...and that's saying something.  
  
Your making me feel like satin here!  
  
All: Aren't you?  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Rando smiled at the screams of his small victim. The scream...those drove him on...in pure ecstasy...better than sex. Yes...the screams of a scared, dying human. Such beautiful cries.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
He lazily glanced over at a black haired youth running towards him. He was upset at his game. That's what it was. All just a game...torture...just a long game, without an end.  
  
He smiled innocently, "HERE!" He threw the small human who, much to his sorrow, had stopped screaming and had resumed to heavy panting, and what sounded like half sobs. He watched as he went sailing in the air, headed for the ground. Immediately the bothersome teen changed directory and cried out the poor mangled human's name. "KUWABARA!"  
  
"You wanted me to let him go right?" Rando laughed with pleasure, and chanted softly. Soon the small human, was back to his normal size. Rando smiled. His wounds looked far worse now, but that was only because he was seeing them on a larger scale, and no on such a small one.  
  
"There he is...KUWABARA!"  
  
Yusuke dropped to his rival's side confused at the swelling of emotion filling his chest. Anger, fear, concern, hate, sorrow...mostly fear. Would he lose Kuwabara to this monster? The thought of having to say good-bye to someone he was beginning to grow fond of made his chest tighten.   
  
He was startled by the stirring of emotions overwhelming him, but at the same time it felt natural to be concerned for the redhead...as if he'd always wished for him to be safe.  
  
Boeton appeared and screamed when she got near him, looking terribly ill. Yusuke went several shades whiter. Kuwabara's neck was crushed, and his skin colorless. White as paper. His eyes open and blank, his blue orbs gray and dead. His lips a light tinge of blue. His fingertips also slightly blue.  
  
His body was mangled, but Kuwabara paid no attention to them. He starred simply at the broken neck.   
  
He leaned over his rival, and turned his head finding it easy to do. It moved in a slow mushy sort of motion, as if some of his neck was sinking away from his hands. "Kuwabara?" He whispered with disbelief.  
  
Kuwabara's dead eyes starred at him, and Yusuke felt his body begin to shake. Genkai had come over, and though the woman had said killing was fine by her, in her eyes he clearly saw that it was not. Boeton had gone completely serious, "I'll take him to spirit world...as soon as his spirit reveals itself."  
  
Yusuke looked over at her, her words stabbing him like a knife. Then he turned to look at this teen before him. Rando's 100th victim. He starred at the teen that he beat on what seemed like on a daily basis, and allowed his eyes to trail down his body.  
  
Large hands, that looked rough, as if he's been working all his life. A long face, that was gentle and friendly if you let it. Smooth skin, still childish in it's way. Orange curls placed in a hard cocoon of gell. Yusuke was struck dumb with a sick realization, Kuwabara was a kid.  
  
How many times had Yusuke been called a kid?  
  
He refused to believe, that a bad Xss like himself could be considered a kid. But looking at this dead boy told him, all the people that told him he was a child, were right. They were kids. Kuwabara was just a kid. Just a young 14 year old kid, someone's little boy. Someone's pride and joy. And now he was dead.  
  
Someone had killed a kid...killed Kuwabara...as if he were nothing.  
  
Yusuke rose, strange sounds coming from his mouth, tears pouring down his eyes. Fists clenched, energy swelling around him, trying to break out to soothe its anger. Boeton, and Genkai looked at him eyes wide, amazed at the change on his face.  
  
Hot tears dripped down his face, and he turned to Rando, his crazed look startling the demon. "I'll kill you..." He whispered.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU!! YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL PAY!!" Yusuke was shaking, the earth cracking beneath him. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT! HE DID NOTHING TO YOU! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KILL HIM!"   
  
Rando's child like form Shorin, was shaking, surprising the demon. Was he, Rando, afraid?!  
  
"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO HURT HIM! HE DID NOTHING TO YOU! NOTHING!!" Yusuke charged, energy in his fist, punching Rando in his gut, the demon sailing back, blood gushing from his mouth.  
  
"Hoe...could a human make...that kind of blow...?" He gasped, starring into the face of death, brown eyes glowing red. "I'll kill you!!"  
  
/end of match/  
  
Yusuke was slumped on his knees, Rando's thrashed body on the ground. The red haired demon dead, and nothing but a bloody mass. Genkai announced him the winner but said nothing more, knowing no words would fix this mess the demon had caused. Boeton stayed quiet watching Yusuke's tears spill on the ground. Her own feel as well.  
  
Yusuke looked up, his body stiffened, and his mouth falling open. Boeton turned gasping, and Genkai just stood looking at the approaching figure. She wasn't, in all honest truth, too surprised.  
  
A tall figure, dressed in a bright blue school uniform was approaching them. His clothes were mended, and his face clean. His arms were fine, and hands shoved in his pockets. His hair was gelled, and every strand in place. Most importantly, his neck wasn't crushed.  
  
"Hey." He stood in front of Yusuke starring down at him, and then with a sigh, squatted to see him eyes to eye. "Whatsamatter?" He asked running his words together. He glanced over at the lifeless husk, and turned back to look at Yusuke's brown eyes.  
  
"C'mon Urameshi..I thought you'd be glad to have me out of the way..." A smile danced on the ghost's pale cheeks, incredibly large, and incredibly fake.  
  
"Kuwabara...Your not supposed to die. I was supposed to fight him! Not you! Not you..." Yusuke felt angry tears wash his face, cleaning the grime, and blood from his tan skin. Kuwabara sighed, and rest his hand on Yusuke's head. Boeton's mouth hung open to see Kuwabara manage not to let his hand phase through.  
  
Kuwabara couldn't let it though. His friend needed to feel his touch, and be comforted. That's right...friend. "It's okay man...what ever happens next...it's okay. Yusuke burst into an angry howling sob, and Kuwabara wrapped his arms around him.  
  
He stroked the back of the teens head and sighed, "Quit blubbering you fool!" He spat, even as ghostly tears trailed down his face. "Quit it...your ruining you macho attitude!"   
  
Kuwabara was crying, though he didn't know why, and continued to whisper, "Quit crying..please stop...Just stop...Please."   
  
Two rivals, destined to be friends, held onto each other sobbing. The unspoken promise of friendship, would remain just that. Unspoken, Unheard, and Incomplete. The teen died that day, and with it, an incredible friendship that would have humbled all...  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Fin---can you imagine how things would have turned out if Kuwabara died? When the St. beasts came and Yusuke defeated that one guy with the whistle, he'd die! Kuwabara was the one to give him his energy! Or in the dark tournament, who would be the one to boost up his power whenever he needed it.  
  
puffs up  
  
My brother is actually a pretty important character then! ho ho ho ho!  
  
Kuwabara: Then why do I always die in your dumb fics...  
  
Yusuke: They're not dumb!  
  
Thanks-  
  
Yusuke: They're dumb and worthless!  
  
TT.TT 


End file.
